Screw Homework, I'm A Lesbian
by Roxius
Summary: Tatsuki offers to help Ayumi with her homework, but she has ulterior motives. Tatsuki X Ayumi, with mentioned Torako X Tōma. yuri, shoujo ai, lesbians. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Hyakko.

A/N: Expect a few more fics for his series, too...all of them most likely going to be yuri.

* * *

It was already late at night when Ayumi Nonomura arrived at the Iizuka household.

"T-Thank you so much for offering to help me with my homework, Tatsuki-chan!!" Ayumi stammered as she took her seat at Tatsuki's desk.

Tatsuki smiled warmly and brushed a few locks of hair behind her ear. "It's no problem at all, Ayumi-chan...I'd been hoping to ask you over for a while now..."

"Oh? Why?"

"...Because I'm secretly attracted to you..." Tatsuki suddenly admitted, her face bright red.

Ayumi blinked a few times, unsure of what she had just heard. "...Eh?"

"I mean," Tatsuki quickly regained her composure, "B-Because...you've looked like you've been having some trouble with algebra for a while now, so I was hoping for a chance to...uh, help you out...that's what I said..."

"...No, I think you said that you're-"

"NEVER MIND THAT!! LET'S GET OUT THOSE TEXT BOOKS AND START WORKING!!!"

Shrugging her petite shoulders, Ayumi reached down into her school bag and dug around for her books. As she did, Tatsuki was inspecting the smaller girl's body with her full attention.

'Hmm...she really DOES have nice big breasts, huh? ...GAH! Why am I thinking these things?! Dammit, I just KNEW that Nene bitch was a bad influence!! It doesn't help that I really AM deeply in love with her, either...she's just so cute...and cuddly-looking...argh! I'm doing it again!!' Tatsuki mentally slapped herself for being such a pervert.

"...Are you alright, Tatsuki-chan?" Ayumi asked when she noticed the look of distress on Tatsuki's face. Tatsuki swallowed the drool that was about to roll out of her mouth due to her sudden feeling of numbness; Ayumi was just so CUTE...

Tatsuki gasped, and waved her arms around in front of her face. "N-NO!! I'M FINE!! EVERYTHING'S F-FINE!! LET'S...UH, LET'S GET STARTED, SHALL WE?!!"

"...Okay..."

As Ayumi flipped to the page they were working on, Tatsuki walked over and looked over the blonde girl's shoulder. She took this chance to quickly sniff Ayumi's hair to see what it smelled like, just because she was kind of curious.

'Hmm...is that strawberries? Cherries? Sushi? Cinnamon? Pocky? Fish? Udon? Natto? Ugh...I can't pin-point the smell at all...'

"Tatsuki-chan?"

"Y-YES?!!"

Ayumi pointed at a section on page 116 of the text book. "Here's where I need your help..." she said meekly.

Tatsuki sighed. "I...I see..." 'Great, now we have to do ACTUAL work...!'

--

--

--

They had only gotten half-way through the page when Tatsuki was beginning to grow agitated. The girl she secretly harbored feelings for was barely a foot away from her, and yet she could do nothing but the slightest touch, the slightest brushing of skin. It was driving her mad.

'I don't even know why I feel this way, but I do! And...and I don't want to fight it, either! I just...I just want Ayumi-chan so badly...' Tatsuki thought, closing her eyes and coughing into her fist as she blushed. She laid on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, as Ayumi tried to answer one of the problems on her own.

"Tatsuki-chan," Ayumi suddenly spoke up, her eyes still glued to the book in front of her, "There's...something I've been wanting to talk to you about..."

Tatsuki sat up. "Oh? What is it?"

Ayumi turned to face Tatsuki, and her little face was as red as a tomato. "It's just...it's just it's been bothering me for a while, and...and I think that...I think that Torako-chan and Tōma-chan are actually lovers!!"

Tatsuki certainly hadn't expected this; she thought that it was already totally obvious to everyone at the academy about the two girls' relationship. After all, Torako DID kiss Tōma in public once.

"Umm...Ayumi-chan, Tatsuki-chan and Tōma-chan have been going out for a while now...it's common knowledge..." Tatsuki explained.

Ayumi blushed bright red in embarrassment. "O-Oh...I...I didn't know that...that it was...so obvious...I'm sorry...it's just...two girls in a relationship...it catches my interest for some reason..."

Tatsuki raised an eyebrow. "Really now?"

"Y-Yes...I'm ashamed to admit it...I mean, I'm not perverted or anything like Ando-san, but...still..."

"That's quite a strange thing to hear you say, Ayumi-chan..."

Tatsuki suddenly smirked; she could maybe turn this conversation around in a way that would prove beneficial for her.

"Hey, Ayumi-chan..."

"Yes?"

Slowly getting up to a stand, Tatsuki nimbly stepped over to Ayumi, and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's neck. A shiver crawled up Ayumi's spine upon contact.

"Tell me this," Tatsuki whispered into her ear, "Have you ever wondered what it's like, to kiss another girl...? You know, to do what Torako-chan and Tōma-chan do all the time, even in the middle of a crowded hallway?"

Ayumi didn't respond.

"I can help you find out what it's like..."

"T-Tatsuki-chan...are you...are you flirting with me?" Ayumi asked nervously.

Tatsuki's grin widened. "Yes...yes, I am..." She reached over and gently squeezed Ayumi's left breast, causing the blonde girl to let out a tiny whimper.

"I love you...Ayumi-chan..." Tatsuki purred.

Ayumi wanted to cry out, wanted to scream for her to stop, but she couldn't bring herself to speak.

Then...their lips connected...

--

In the end, Ayumi never did finish her homework...and she seemed unnaturally edgy around Tatsuki the next day at school.

Tatsuki, however, would just chuckle under her breath, and smile widely as she recalled the events of last night.


End file.
